


Missing You Tonight

by glitterjungwoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Long-Distance Relationship, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 04:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13850190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterjungwoo/pseuds/glitterjungwoo
Summary: TEN: I can’t help but miss you more each day we are apart.





	Missing You Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I can write 6 pages of smut, but can I right a 5 page essay for class? No. Who even am I. Wrote this for a friend but low-key got invested in it myself. Exam season has me so stressed that I'm writing smut in order to de-stress.

Ten sends a few texts, forgetting that it was nearly midnight and that she could most likely be asleep right now.

TEN: goodnight baby.  
TEN: I miss you.  
TEN: I wish that you could be right here beside me.  
TEN: file attached 

He flops back down on his bed after sending the selfie he took. Ten knows that she loves him when he’s in performance makeup as equally as she does when he’s bare faced. In fact, he feels that she loves him more this way, his features softened and gentle. They haven’t seen each other for weeks, with Ten being so busy with his recent comeback, and she’s been working at her job just as much. They always make sure to text each other good morning and call whenever they can, but he can’t help but miss her voice and her touch. They’ve been separated for weeks, even months at a time, in the past; but each time they always miss each other as if it was the first time. They can’t help it, after being in love for 2 years, their bond has grown to be so strong and full of so much love and support for each other.

A chime from his phone brings him out of his thoughts and his heart races, knowing that it’s his baby. 

My love: goodnight, i miss you too.  
My love: please don’t stay up too late. I don’t want you to be sleepy tomorrow I know how busy you are. 

His heart always feels so warm whenever his love cares for him. Ten doesn’t know how he managed to take care of himself properly before she came along and changed his life for the better.

TEN: I know I know  
TEN: I love you so much, I want to see you so bad

My Love: it’s just a few more days and then we’ll see each other again. You promised that we’d go to our favorite restaurant once you got back.

Ten remembers that exchange fondly. He had been pouting for an hour about how they were going to be separated again and she told him that if he behaved they could go there when he got back. Although he can be a bit childish sometimes, she loves that about Ten. He makes her life an adventure every day. The both of them together are the brightest and happiest people on earth. Ten is feeling so clingy tonight. He wants physical affection from his love. He wants to hear her voice, feel her skin and her kisses. He wants to feel their bodies moving together, lips locking and hands wandering to cover every inch of each others.

TEN: I can’t help but miss you more each day we are apart.  
TEN: this bed is so lonely without you baby.  
TEN: I wish that you were here so I could hold you, kiss you, have you fall asleep on my chest.

My love: you’re so romantic today  
My love: not that I’m complaining or anything  
My love: I love it when you get all sappy, it makes a girl feel really special

TEN: anything for you baby. I always want to make you feel special.  
TEN: I love you.

Ten doesn’t know if he should send something more risqué, all the memories playing back of their more intimate times together are making him feel hot and his pulse race faster. It’s late, but he can’t help the way he feels. Ten only hopes that she wants this too.

TEN: I wish you were here, baby.  
TEN: sometimes my touch isn’t enough.  
TEN: I need you.

My love: Ten…  
My love: we’ve never done this before I’m getting really shy

TEN: let me call you  
TEN: I’ll do all the talking and you can do whatever you feel comfortable with  
TEN: I just want to show you the things you do to me baby.

A few minutes after he sent the last text, his ringtone goes off and Ten nearly drops his phone from the shock. He doesn’t need to check the caller ID to know that it’s her. Ten answers the call and holds the phone up to his ear, his hands slightly trembling in anticipation of what was to come.

“...hello my love”

Her voice was a bit shaky, letting Ten know that he wasn’t the only one who was a little nervous about trying this. He tries to collect himself so that he doesn’t stutter at every word when he replies.

“You sounds so nervous, it’s okay baby I’ll make sure to take care of you.”

“I’m sorry I just can’t help but feel a little shy”

Ten smiles, “it’s okay, I think it’s really cute that your a little shy, seeing that we’ve probably done worse when we are face to face”

“Tennnn don’t tease or I’m hanging up and letting you deal with your ‘little problem’ by yourself”

“I wouldn’t call it a ‘little’ problem-“

“TEN”

Ten laughs into the receiver as she scolds him for being so crude when they were trying to be romantic. He knows that she loves it when he throws in some light hearted humor when they’re in between the sheets. It makes it easier for them to loosen up and not feel so embarrassed with each other.

“Okay okay I’m sorry baby I’ll be serious from now on I promiseee”

There’s a few seconds of silence before Ten responds again. 

“I can’t help but think about the last time when we were together like that”

She doesn’t respond, but Ten can hear the hitch in her breath. He continues.

“Sometimes during an interview, I think about how it felt to be inside you and can’t concentrate on anything else but you and your voice”

“I like thinking about how pretty you look sucking my cock, you always know what to do to make me scream your name”

“Baby can I touch myself? I wanna show you how good just the thought of you makes me feel”

Ten hears her whisper a breathy “yes” and he starts reaching down his sweatpants. His breath hitches the minute he takes a hold of himself, his imagination already having worked up Ten so much. Slowly, he begins to stroke himself. Scared that if he goes a little to fast he’ll already be done for. 

“Ah, baby, it feels so good.”

“But it would feel better if it was your lips wrapped around my cock. I would be so good for you baby. I-I love it when you do all the things that make it so hard for me to hold back my voice.”

Ten begins to stroke himself a little faster, panting a bit heavier into the receiver. His groans turn into whines, his muffled moans become louder and turn higher in pitch as Ten picks up the pace.

“Baby are you touching yourself too? I know you love it when I get louder for you. Always for you. Ah-Anything for you baby. I, ah, I love you s-so much”

He can hear her panting faintly, Ten trembles slightly at knowing that she’s just as turned on as he is. He sets his phone down by his head so that his other hand can reach up his shirt. “Can I touch myself up here for you too? It always feels so good when you do it to me.” Before he can hear a response, Ten is already beginning to softly run his fingers over his nipples. “Ah! Baby I’m sorry, I just can’t wait. It feels too good.” Ten knows that she loves how sensitive his chest is, telling him how cute he sounds when he’s whining and scrambling to clutch the sheets so hard his knuckles go white just from having his chest teased. 

Ten tries to prolong his orgasm, alternating between fast and slow strokes when he feels he is about to tip over the edge. He wants to make sure she feels as amazing as he does.

“Are you feeling good baby? I can hear your trying to muffle your voice, it’s so cute. You’re so cute baby, and you’re all mine. I'm all yours too right?” Ten’s voice barely manages to get the last part as a whisper, the pleasure from touching himself and hearing his baby make such cute noises making it hard to breathe. 

Ten’s moans get louder, he feels himself getting closer, no longer being able to hold back from stroking himself faster. He tweaks one of his nipples and lets out a long, winded, and high pitched whine. If he can make himself feel this good, his baby only makes it so much better. 

“I’m going to cum soon baby. Are you close too? Let’s cum together, I want to hear you lose yourself.”

Ten can hear her breathing come in faster and her whines pick up in pitch. He knows that she’s getting incredibly close to finishing. 

“Baby i love you so much. Only you can make me feel this good, no one else. I want you so bad, all the time, a-anywhere.” His voice begins to falter as the pleasure comes in more intense waves. Ten struggles a bit to speak again, barely being able to get in a word between his panting and moans that are getting higher in pitch as he brings himself over the edge. “Oh god, baby, I’m going to cum. Can I cum? I’ll be a good boy for you baby, p-please let me cum. Oh fuck-baby im going to cum. It feels so good.” 

Ten can only babble incoherent words as he cums all over his stomach. He strokes himself through his orgasm, repeating baby, fuck, it feels so good like a mantra. He can hear her exhale loudly as she cums down from her orgasm.  
As Ten’s breathing calms, his heart feels like it is about to burst. He feels so much love for his baby, and he knows that she loves him just as much. He can’t wait to see her again, to feel her again, to see her smile and laugh, to feel her soft breathing against his neck and she falls asleep next to him. 

“You feel good baby?”

“Yes Ten. It felt really good. I can’t believe we’ve never done that before.”

“Anytime baby. Anything for you.”

“Ten don’t be so sappy you’ll make me cry”

Ten laughs softly, “okay okay I’ll stop, are you feeling sleepy?”

On cue, he can hear her yawn, “yes, I think I’m going to go to sleep now.”

“Okay baby, goodnight. I love you. I can’t wait to see you again in a few days.”

“Me either, I love you too. Goodnight”

Ten ends the call and runs his hand through his hair. Their reunion can’t come fast enough. He goes to the bathroom to clean himself up before going under the covers and falling asleep. Feeling warm and content from hearing his baby’s voice.

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Baby Don't Stop. that is all.


End file.
